Counter Tops
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Lexie gets jealous of the new Mercy West intern who steals Shepherd's attention from her own ideas. In an attempt to get his attention back on her brain Lexie decides to get his attention onto his wife's body


Counter Tops

#

Lexie stared at the girl assigned to her, in her orange scrubs. She came up with these stupid suggestions and Shepherd loved them and damnit. Her patient seemed to think she should fight back. How though? Lexie walked the halls wondering what on earth she should do. She glanced into the room with scans and saw new girl, April, or whatever doing flirty hair flips and twirls. Lexie tilted her head to the side as she watched the girl take a step closer to Derek. She was laying on the flirt hard and she didn't even know. Lexie smirked as she discovered the way to throw this April girl off her game.

Lexie rushed into her sister's room where she was still recovering from giving away half of her liver. "Meredith," Lexie whispered hoping not to disturb her sister any more than she already had. Her sister's eyes slowly opened and turned to look at her. "I know I ask a lot of you and you just gave half of your liver to a man you don't even like just for me, but I need to ask more." Meredith arched her eyebrow at her sister's forwardness.

"There's this girl," Lexie started and sat down in her visiting chair. "And she stole my idea from me and made it better and your husband just ate it up. She's in the scan room right now flirting with him and getting all cozy in the dark room and trying to flirt with her like she doesn't care that he's married."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Meredith asked from her bed.

"I know your stomach hurts and all but if you could just go into the room, I I think it would give me a better shot at bouncing back. You know in this whole Mercy West versus Seattle Grace thing. You are rooting for us right? You've been telling us all to go out there and kick ass, help me. Help me kick ass Meredith."

Meredith sighed as she turned over in her hospital bed and slowly rose to her feet. "Let's go," she huffed as Lexie smiled helping her up. "What do I have to do?"

"Play the overly affectionate wife," Lexie said. "Pretend you're out of your mind gaga in love with him. Make inappropriate jokes you know take his hand a lot and ask him to carry you around, you know be gaga."

"Gaga is hard for me," Meredith said walking slowly.

"Does it hurt? Oh I should have gotten you a wheelchair, I'm sorry!"

"Lexie I'm fine, lets just get to the scan room." Lexie giggled and opened the door to the scan room and helped her sister in.

"Derek," she called with her best seduction voice. He turned and his face lit up upon seeing her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he said immediately ignoring April.

"I know I'm sorry I heard you had scans," she paused "darling." The word felt weird on her mouth and Derek laughed out loud as she said it. "What?" she pouted.

"You don't say darling, darling," he said kissing her lips softly.

"Well I'm doing my best at trying here," she said taking his hand. "But I am in a lot of pain do you think you could carry me to a wheelchair or something? Oh or could you not lift me?"

"Of course he can lift you," Lexie butted in and both Meredith and Derek looked at her. "He lifted you onto the countertop in the kitchen, remember? I walked in on you guys honeymooning and he was holding you up on the counter, and sometimes not on the counter."

Meredith giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "that is true sometimes I was not on the counter."

Derek chuckled along with her and lifted her legs slowly around his waist and tried not to hurt her incision. "There were times you weren't on the counter wasn't there," he kissed her lips chuckling.

"You two are married?" April asked her voice high and squeaky.

Derek turned his head to her and rose a confused eyebrow "yes I'm very married to her." He tilted his head to the side and gave her a crocked smile "this is my beautiful wife Meredith, recently Meredith Shepherd." He kissed her again and she smiled resting her head on his chest.

"Aren't your arms hurting yet?" Meredith asked him.

"There were times you were not on that counter," he smirked and kissed her again.


End file.
